The present invention relates to safety hooks, and particularly to an improvement in a safety hook for use with safety belts.
Conventional hooks are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,168, where an edge of the pivoted tongue is locked by an edge of the crank lever, and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,596, where a pin of the crank latch travels in a slot of the throat closure segment. When such prior hooks are used for an extended period of time, the segment or tongue will become distorted so that operability or engagibility of the members is reduced, thereby nullifying the safety action of the hooks.